Deities
by Basic Trainer
Summary: When two Gods who have never met meet what would they say to each other? The Goddess of the Sun and God of the Moon have only caught glances of each other for eons, until they encounter each other during an eclipse. Entry to the Advancers Fanfiction competition.


**I know you are waiting for the next chapter of Champions of Champions but I've hit a bit of a wall during a battle scene that I want to get right, add in illness, stress, job interviews and work I haven't had as much time as I'd like to write.**

 **To try and break the wall down so I can finish the chapter I decided to take part in the Advancers forum's fanfiction competition.**

 **I promise that I'll have the next chapter of Champions of Champions finished as soon as possible**

 **Deities**

She was May, Goddess of the Sun. She spent her time lighting the darkest corners of the world with her radiant smile, being carried on the back of Solgaleo. Life on the world below her flourished under her warming light but twice everyday she would catch sight of a dark shape following her at a distance. The dark shape was too far away for her to try and identify who or what it was but she could feel her soul being tugged towards it. For years she would look back before travelling over the horizon and glance at the shape, casting one last smile directly at it in the hopes that her light would give her the chance to clearly see her follower but it was never enough.

He was Ash, God of the Moon. Every night he would pass through the skies on his travels, flying on the back of Lunala, casting a silvery light that charms many of those below him with wonder and awe. Every time he crossed the horizon he would see something in the distance, a shining beacon that warmed the entirety of his heart. He wanted to see what this beacon of light looked like but whenever he spread his darkness to try and dim the light surrounding the source it would always brighten and hold his darkness at bay. Each day for years he continued to try and get a clear look at the source but his darkness and the beacon's light were equally matched.

For years they'd only been able to catch a glimpse of the other, her a beautiful shining light and him a dark mysterious shadow. With passing glances throughout the eons the cycle continued and the deities slowly noticed that they were catching up to each other until one day they met at the apex of the sky.

"Dark Stranger, who are you and why have you been following me for so these many centuries?" May asked as her light broke the darkness surrounding her follower revealing a mess of raven spiked locks, dark brown eyes, a skin tone darker than her own and a mark under each eye. The combination of these features created something the May could only describe as handsome. When she looked into the stranger's eyes she could see a kind, brave soul that once again tugged at her own.

"I could ask you the same thing Shining Maiden. I have noticed you at my back for just as long." Ash replied finally being able to use his darkness to dim the light surrounding his beacon. A breath caught in his throat as he took in his first sight of her, long light brown hair cascaded down her back and framed her beautiful face, her skin was so pale in comparison to his own but what captivated him most were her eyes. They were a vibrant blue which showed so much about her, her passion and determination along with an iron will all wrapped up in a caring soul. Ash once more felt warmth spread throughout his body as he looked upon her beauty.

"I can answer the question that both of you ask." A deep voice said, looking around Ash and May saw Arceus appear from a portal and bowed to him.

"My Lord." They said in unison with their heads bowed. "I am honoured by your presence, what do you wish of me?"

"I wish nothing of you, I actually come to right a wrong." Arceus replied. "Rise and I shall explain all to you." Ash and May stood from their bows, looking to their Lord. "Many years from now a grave tragedy will occur, my Chosen One will die trying to save the Temple of the Sea after a despicable pirate attempts to steal the Sea Crown. Through his death a companion of his, a young maiden, will also perish. With the aid of Dialga I was able to see the path they should have taken and took what I thought at the time was appropriate action. This is where I made the wrong I seek to right, taking pity on my Chosen and his maiden I sought to give them new life." Arceus paused to let his deities absorb the information.

"My Lord, I do not see how this relates to myself and the Dark Stranger." May said. "And if I may ask, if you gave them new life how have you wronged them?"

"Once again I called on Dialga and brought them back to the beginning. I gave them important tasks and powers of the day and night." Realisation dawned in the eyes of Ash and May.

"You mean that…" Ash started as Arceus nodded.

"The two of you are my Chosen and his maiden. In the process of giving you your godly powers, the memories of your previous lives were suppressed. I didn't think much of this as I had completed that which I sought to do, give you each new life. What I did not expect was the underlying implications of your friendship."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Though you did not realise it in your former or even now in your present lives. You are in love with each other." Ash and May started at this revelation and slowly turned to look at each other.

"I have felt my soul reaching out towards you." May said, staring at Ash.

"And I have felt your light warming my heart every time I catch a glimpse of you." Ash replied.

"If the two of you wish I will return your memories to you but you must know that your time together will be limited and it may be years before the paths of the Sun and Moon cross again."

"My Lord, please return my memories." Ash said immediately with May echoing him less than a second later.

"Very well." The Arceus started to glow as his Plates came out and started to circle around him, he steadily grew brighter and brighter until a wave of energy burst out of him and flew towards Ash and May. The energy struck them and as they absorbed it their previous lives flashed before their eyes, Ash and May stumbled back holding their heads as their memories resurfaced.

A few minutes later they each let out a shaky breath, slowly opening their eyes they turned to look at each other.

"A-Ash?" May stuttered as tears started to prick at her eyes, carefully reaching a hand out to touch his face.

"It's me May." Ash replied with a smile, moving to take her hand when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and sharp crack as he was sent spiralling through the sky. "What?" Ash eventually controlled his unscheduled flight and looked back at May to see her shaking her hand at her side. It was then that Ash realised that May had just slapped him, he put a hand to his cheek, the shadows surrounding him quickly cooling the burning sensation. "What was that for?!"

"For getting us killed!" May shouted as Ash march back over to her.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to save the world!" Ash retorted, getting in May's face.

"No-one asked you too, you just wanted to be the hero to boost your ego!"

"My ego? Says the girl who gets up on stage every chance she gets to show off how pretty she is." A growl of anger rumbled in May's throat as she raised her hand to slap Ash again but stopped as Arceus bellowed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ash and May jumped at the shout from the Alpha Pokémon. "If I thought that the two of you would bicker like this I would never have given you your memories back." The pair looked down, feeling ashamed of themselves. "Raise your heads and remember what I said before returning your memories." Ash and May did as Arceus asked, May blushed immediately while it took Ash a minute to remember. They turned to look at each other and smiled nervously.

"So…." Ash started, trying to fill the awkward silence that had fallen between them but quickly realised he had no idea what to say.

"Do you really…, you know...feel that way?" May asked looking away and rubbing her arm.

"Ye-yeah, I do." Ash replied. "Do you?" May nodded not trusting her voice to be steady enough to answer. "So…er…where do we go from here?"

"I-I'm not sure, Arceus said that we wouldn't have much time together so I think we should make the most of what we have." May said, Ash slowly reached out to her and cupped her cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and leant into his touch. Ash slowly moved his head towards May's and as their lips met he closed his eyes.

A feeling of warmth burnt through his body and he felt light as air. As his mind blocked out all that surrounded him and his focus was solely on the kiss, he could hear a voice in the distance.

 _"_ _Please Ash. Ash, don't give up. Ash, be strong."_

It was May's voice but they were kissing, how could she be talking? He'd at least feel her lips move.

 _"_ _Piika."_

Now he could hear Pikachu but he wasn't with them. How could he hear him?

 _"_ _I know you can do it, I know."_

That was May again, what was going on?

 _"_ _Pikapi."_

Memories came flooding back to Ash as his eyes snapped open and he found himself underwater. The sudden shock of being underwater caused Ash to cough out some of the little air he had in his lungs. Kicking his legs rapidly and propelling himself upwards with his arms Ash broke the surface of the water and looked at a painted ceiling. It was then that she worked out where he was and what had happened. He was in the Temple of the Sea and lost consciousness while trying to slot the last crystal into the Sea Crown.

Ash took a second to think about what he'd just experienced and resolved to talk to May once the Temple of the Sea had been saved. A smile briefly crossed Ash's lips as he thought about how the kiss had felt before taking a deep breath so he could go after the last crystal again.

Far above the Temple of the Sea

Arceus hovered in the air looking down at the ocean, a pleased smile shone in his eyes.

"So my Chosen, you are starting to realise there are greater things in life then Pokémon. I wish you look in courting your maiden."


End file.
